This invention relates generally to music stands, and in particular to an adapter to transform microphone stands into stands for instruments.
Although some musicians use only a single instrument during a performance, others may use a plurality of instruments during a single musical score. For instance, a harmonica player may use only a single harmonica, whereas others may need as many as fifteen or more harmonicas available for any given performance. The harmonicas should be organized by key, and must be readily available to allow the musician to quickly switch back and forth between two or more instruments.
Typically, musicians travel from stage to stage to give performances, and the stages vary in size and the availability of music stands, microphone stands, tables, etc. Thus, a musician never knows where he or she may easily arrange a grouping of instruments so that they are readily accessible. For musicians who like to travel lightly, this may present a problem because it is cumbersome to bring a large stand or folding table that may or may not fit on the stage, and may interfere with the musicians space during performance.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to utilize microphone stands, which are readily available at almost every site, as an adjustable support stand for a portable instrument holder. It is another object of the present invention to include a separate adapter block for the instrument holder that can engage the threads of stands commonly found in the United States or abroad (e.g. English or metric-threads). It is yet another object of the invention to engage the instrument holder with the stand so that it is quickly releasable without upsetting any instruments placed thereon.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an instrument holder that engages a tubular support having an upper threaded end. The tubular support may consist of a microphone stand with the microphone holder removed so that the threaded end is exposed. Such stands are quite common, and typically occupy stages and theaters where musicians perform. The adapter is comprised generally of an adapter block and an instrument holder. The instrument holder has a front surface configured to hold an array of instruments, such as harmonicas. On the rear surface, one may find either a projection or a sleeve for engaging a projection. The projection or sleeve engages an adapter block having at least one threaded hole for engaging the stand, and either a corresponding projection or sleeve for engaging the instrument holder to the adapter block. Thus, two combinations are possible: (a) the instrument holder has a projection for engaging the adapter block having a sleeve, or (b) the instrument holder has a sleeve for engaging an adapter block having a projection.
In one aspect of the invention, the instrument holder is comprised of a material such as wood wherein it is practical to include a separate mounting block embedded in the rear surface thereof to receive the sleeves.
In another aspect of the invention, there is more than one threaded hole in the adapter block for accommodating different types of screw threads. For example, a first threaded hole may accommodate a first type screw-thread for stands commonly found in the United States, and a second threaded hole may have a second type screw-thread for accommodating stands typically found abroad. Rather than having separate holes, a threaded adapter may be used instead. The threaded adapter is comprised of a tube that has an external thread for engaging one type of screw-threads, and an internal screw-thread for engaging a second type of screw-threads. Thus, one could remove the threaded adapter to accommodate tubular supports with a large-diameter, threaded upper end, and use the threaded adapter for tubular supports having a small-diameter, threaded upper end. The threaded adapter includes a slot for allowing the threaded adapter to be turned by a tool for insertion or removal from the threaded hole.
The adapter of claim 1 further includes a lip located on a front lower edge of the holder so that it may also serve to hold sheet music.